1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power converters and more particularly, relates to the synchronous rectifier circuits of power converters.
2. Description of the Related Art
A synchronous rectifier controller in nowadays is broadly used to replace really a rectifier for decreasing power loss. A traditional synchronous rectifier controller is installed on the low-side of a secondary side of a power converter. Therefore, a ground terminal of the synchronous rectifier controller is coupled to another ground of the secondary side of the power converter. However, the drawback of the traditional synchronous rectifier controller is that there is switching loss and electric-magnetic-interference (EMI) problem because of the switching operation of the ground of the secondary side of the power converter.